A Kit of a Different Kind
by Platypuskit
Summary: Brightleaf was heartbroken when she lost her only kit. While walking in the forest, she found a young and helpless animal. It needed her. So she took it in. Summary sucks, sorry. Based off of Disney's Tarzan. OLD
1. Chapter One

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Cedarstar-Russet colored tom with forest green eyes

**Deputy**

Silvermask-Silver and black tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Raggedwhisker- Old Pale ginger tom with white tinged fur. Green eyes. **Apprentice: **Dreamsong

**Warriors**

Darkwind - Black tom with Ice-Blue eyes **Apprentice:** Berrypaw

Snowleaf - White She-cat with green eyes.

Blackthorn - Black tom with yellow eyes.

Russetwind - Russet tom with warm amber eyes

Pinetail - White tom with dark green eyes **Apprentice:**Poppypaw

Mistydawn - White and gray tabby She-cat. Blue eyes.

Dovewhisper - Light gray she-cat with pale green eyes. **Apprentice: **Icepaw

Lionclaw - Golden tom with amber eyes.

Patchfur - Brown and white tom. Amber eyes. **Apprentice:** Hollowpaw

Robinfeather - Brown and white tabby she-cat. Teal eyes

Heathersky - Brown she cat with white flecks and blue eyes. **Apprentice:** Copperpaw

Smokefur - Dark gray tom with lighter paws and belly. Blue eyes

Duststripe - Pale brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Apprentices**

Dreamsong - Gray she-cat with bright amber eyes

Hollowpaw - Black tom with pale yellow eyes

Icepaw - White She-cat with blue eyes

Berrypaw - Cream she cat with black markings and amber eyes

Poppypaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Copperpaw - Russet she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens**

Honeycloud- Golden she-cat with amber eyes. **Kits: **Sunkit, Lightkit

Brightleaf-Cream and Brown she-cat with dark amber eyes **Kits:** Rowankit

Fernpoppy-Dark brown she cat with lighter brown flecks. Icy blue eyes

**Elders**

Mousetail- brown tom with a thin tail

Whiskerfur-White tom with thin wispy fur. Oldest cat in ThunderClan

Bluegaze-Brown she cat with dazzling blue eyes.

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

Lilystar – Pale ginger she-cat with white underbelly and paws. Green eyes

**Deputy**

Sunheart – Golden tabby with dark amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat **

Hawkfeather – Light brown tabby tom with light green eyes

**Warriors**

Hazelstep – Brown tom with green eyes

Lightfeather – Long furred white and gray she-cat. Yellow eyes. **Apprentice:** Graypaw

Dewtail – Pale gray she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Stormfoot – Dark gray tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Otterfur – Brown tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: **Runningpaw

Gorseclaw – Pale brown tom with pale green eyes. **Apprentice: **Rosepaw

Featherpelt – Long furred light silver she-cat. Light amber eyes.

Briarpath – Spiky furred brown she-cat. Green eyes. **Apprentice: **Littlepaw

**Queens**

Snowleaf – White She cat with ice blue eyes

Darkstream – Black she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

**Elders**

Reedfur – Dark brown, almost black tom. Dark blue eyes.

Nightstep – Dark gray she-cat with black paws. Orange eyes.

**ShadowClan**

Whitestar – Dark brown She-cat with white paws. Dark blue eyes.

**Deputy**

Crowfrost – Black she-cat with white markings and one white leg. Ice-blue eyes. **Apprentice:**Talonpaw

**Medicine Cat**

Heathernose – Brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws. **Apprentice: **Spiderpaw

**Warriors**

Flameheart – Dark ginger tom. Amber eyes** Apprentice:** Snakepaw

Shadowtail – White she-cat with black paws and tail. Yellow eyes

Ratclaw – Gray tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Thornpaw

Fernshadow – Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Shallowstep – Small gray tom with blue eyes.

Toadfoot – Large dark brown tom. Dark green eyes.

Weaseltooth – Thin brown tom with amber eyes

Whitewhisper – Small white she-cat. Dark blue eyes.

**Queens**

Rainwhisker – Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Windclan**

Willowstar – Large light brown tom. Pale green eyes.

**Deputy**

Grassfang – Silver tom with dark gray streaks. Green eyes

**Medicine Cat **

Robinwing – light brown tom with darker chest and paws. Amber eyes.

**Warriors**

Tigerfur – Brown she-cat with dark tiger-like stripes. Amber eyes.

Ashpelt – Dark gray tom. Blue eyes.

Owlwing – Brown she-cat with yellow eyes. **Apprentice: **Applepaw

Emberfoot – Ginger tom with white paws and tail-tip. **Apprentice:** Breezepaw

Thorn – Dark brown tom, amber eyes. Former loner.

Fuzzylegs – Long furred tan she-cat with green eyes. **Apprentice: **Swiftpaw

Mothnose – Golden brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Mossclaw – Dark brown tom. Dark green eyes.

**Queens**

Rabbitsky – Light brown she-cat with white fluffy tail. Amber eyes

Mintleaf – Light gray she cat with darker flecks. Green eyes.

**A Kit of a Different Kind**

The moon was nearly full in the night sky. The cat's of StarClan stared down from Silverpelt, at a family trekking through the forest. A family of foxes.

" Zakari! Hurry up!" The dark male shouted. His amber eyes flashed in the pale light of the moon.

" Denil please! We need to stop soon. Ahali needs food and warmth!" The lighter female growled through the bundle of fur grasped in her teeth.

Denil looked around, his eyes narrowing. " Fine. But we must be careful. We don't know what's in this forest."

Zakari sighed in relief. She glanced around for an abandoned den. Denil trotted off, sniffing the ground. He stopped at the base of a tree.

" Zakari, here." He barked gruffly, crawling in and clearing up the tunnel down.

Padding over quickly, Zakari followed. As she padded in she blinked, her eyes adjusting. Denil was digging out a hollow for her to sleep in. She nodded in thanks.

" Sure thing. I'll go get us some food." Denil grunted, slipping out.

Zakari curled up, putting little Ahali by her belly. The undersized female began suckling quickly, squirming closer to her mother's belly. Zakari glanced down at her worriedly. She was so puny and weak.

But those wretched men were crashing through her territory, tearing up trees and bushes; scaring away prey. She had to leave. _At least Denil is here to take care of me until Ahali is older._

Closing her eyes and resting her head on her paws, she slowly drifted to sleep. When she awoke, a plump blackbird was sitting in front of her nose. It's warm scent drifted up her nose and she inhaled deeply.

But another scent hit her nose. She froze. _Blood. _And laced in with the salty warmth, another scent that gave her chills. _Badger._

Taking a quick glance down at Ahali She heaved herself to her paws and crawled outside. She gasped as she poked her head out from the underground tunnel.

A massive badger was reared up above Denil, snarling. Denil was crouched on his side. He had a large wound over his face and he held one of his back legs in an awkward way. His ears were flat against his head, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

The badger spotted Zakari at the entrance to the den and dropped down, running towards her.

" Zakari, run!" Denil shouted, trying to get to his paws.

_I can't go back inside, it'll get to Ahali! _She thought, before sprinting away and into the forest. The badger followed, hard on her paws. But as she ran, she tripped on a lose root, tumbling to the ground. The badger was upon her in seconds. She barley had time to yelp before It grasped her neck in it's teeth, snapping her neck.

Denil burst though the bushes as the badger shook Zakari's limp body though the air. He let out a shocked gasp, before turning around and running away as quickly as he could manage.

And still inside the den, Ahali searched blindly for the missing warmth of her mother.

The badger dropped Zakari's body and swung it's head around, searing for the kit scent it had caught earlier. But it was lost among the blood. Growling, it lumbered away, crashing though the undergrowth.

It stopped as it caught the scent of milk and cats. Sniffing the air it loped forward, stopping at a thorn barrier. It tore a hole in it, large enough for it to squeeze through. Once it was past the wall, it located the warm scents again, waving it's head though the air.

They were coming from a large den a few feet away from it. Using it's razor sharp claws it tore a hole and stuck it's head inside. There we a few cats, with kits at their swollen bellies. The closest cat only had one kitten, and the badger clumsily scooped it up. The mother shifted, but didn't wake up.

Backing out, it grabbed the kit by it's scruff. It let out a protesting squeak as the large teeth tore into it's skin. Shaking it's head, the badger lumbered out of the camp and into the forest.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

" My kit, oh my kit!"

The queen's cries could be heard throughout the camp. Warriors ran out into the forest, following the scent trail the badger had left behind.

" Brightleaf! Please, calm down!" Cedarstar pleaded.

The cream and brown queen spun around, eyes narrowing into slits. " This is our daughter Cedarstar! And you want me to just _calm down_? Don't you care about her at all?" She hissed.

" Of course I do! But yowling louder than a thunderstorm will not help!" He retorted.

Brightleaf looked down in defeat, leaning limply on her mates shoulder. " I hope she's okay." she whispered.

Cedarstar licked her forehead soothingly. He stomach was churning. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his daughter. _Please be safe._

A few moments later the search party padded into the camp, heads held low. Silvermask padded towards them. " I'm sorry Brightleaf. We found badger scent and kit blood...I'm sorry." He meowed quietly.

Brightleaf buried her face in Cedarstar's shoulder, sobbing. The russet tom's eyes narrowed. " Did you catch the badger?" He meowed.

Silvermask shook his head. " It ran off the territory. We don't know where it went." He replied.

Cedarstar's eyes darkened. " We'll keep the area heavily patrolled until that monster is killed." He growled.

Silvermask nodded and backed off. Brightleaf looked up, tears streaming down her face.

" Will you be okay? Maybe you should go see Raggedwhisker." Cedarstar meowed.

Brightleaf nodded shakily. She started padding towards the medicine cats den, stumbling. Cedarstar padded next to her, keeping her steady. He gave her ear a lick as she disappeared into the musky den.

" Brightleaf? Is that you?" Raggedwhisker's raspy mew sounded from the back on the den. She saw his shape limp forward, " Do you need something?"

Dreamsong padded in then, and whispered something to the old medicine cat. He blinked, eyes widening.

" I'm so sorry Brightleaf. Here, let me get you some thyme." He meowed, grabbing a small leaf.

Dreamsong cleared her throat, meowing, "Raggedwhisker, that's comfrey..."

The older tom blinked in confusion. " Oh you're right. I don't know what I'd do without you Dreamsong." He meowed, turning around and picking up the right herb.

He gave it to Brightleaf, who chewed it slowly before swallowing. Dreamsong padded to her side.

"Would you like some poppy seeds to sleep?" She offered.

Brightleaf shook her head. " N-no. I think I'm going to go for a walk." She meowed quietly, padding out of the den.

She trotted out into the forest, not really knowing where she was going. She looked up at the canopy of leaves, sunlight shining though them. Her ears flattened against her head, and she let out a wail.

She dropped down the ground, crouching as low as she could. But then she heard a sound. A very quiet sound, but it was definitely there. She pricked her ears.

Standing up, she followed the sound to it's source. It was coming from a tunnel by the roots of a tree. It smelled of fox. Cautiously, Brightleaf padded into the den, sniffing. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she saw what was making the noise. It was a young fox kit, barely old enough to be away from it's mother.

Brightleaf's eyes widened in fear. What if the mother came back? She backed out of the den quickly, and trotted away with her belly low to the ground. But before she could get far, a sharp scent hit her nose.

She pushed though some ferns and into a clearing. In the center, was the dead body of a fox. It's bitter scent was laced with that of milk, and the harsh scent of badger. This was the mother fox. Brightleaf growled. _That's one less monster for the clan to worry about._

But then she remembered the tiny kit, still sitting in the den, waiting for it's mother to return. But she never would. She felt sympathy for the young animal. It's mother was taken from it, just as her kit had been taken away from her. In an instant she had decided what she would do.

Padding forward, she grabbed the fox's scruff in her jaws. It was smaller than the average fox, so Brightleaf only had a little trouble dragging the body back to the hidden den. She began to dig a hole by on of the roots, deep enough for the fox to fit in.

It was just past sun-high when she had finally finished burying the animal. Sighing, she trotted into the den. The fix kit was sleeping now, letting out small squeaks of distress. Brightleaf gazed down at it tenderly. She would take care of it, raise it as her own.

She picked it up gently by the scruff and made her way back to camp. She stopped as she neared the entrance, taking a deep breath before padding through the tunnel and into the camp.

There were a few cats scattered around, but it looked as if most of them were training or on a patrol of some sort. Brightleaf kept her head low, trying to keep from attracting attention to herself. She quickly made her way for the nursery.

" Brightleaf!" She heard her mate call.

She closed her eyes. _I was going to have to tell Cedarstar at some point..._

She turned slowly, making sure she didn't shake the bundle in her mouth to much. Her mate's gaze immediately flew to the ginger animal. His eyes widened with disbelief.

"What is _that_ doing here!" He growled.

" I found it alone in the forest." Brightleaf replied

Cedarstar sighed. " I know what you're thinking. But That _thing_ can't replace the one we lost."

" I know that...but she needs me." Brightleaf retorted.

" Brightleaf, it's not our kind. You have to take it back." Cedarstar growled.

" Take her back? But she'll die!"

" If the forest wants her then-"

" I want her!" Brightleaf growled.

" Brightleaf I can't let you put our clan in danger." Cedarstar meowed, as calmly as he could.

" Does she look _dangerous_ to you?" Brightleaf snarled.

Cedarstar let our a loud growl. By now the members of the clan that were in camp had turned to see what was going on.

" She'll grow up and kill us all! She's a monster."

" Not if I raise her!" Brightleaf retorted.

Cedarstar let out a long sigh. " Were there any others?" He meowed quietly.

Brightleaf shook her head. " No. I found the mother. I think she was killed by a badger." She meowed grimly.

" Then you may keep her." the russet tom meowed quietly.

" Oh Cedarstar, thank you! I know she'll be a good daughter." Brightleaf meowed.

" I said you may keep her. That doesn't make her my kit." Cedarstar growled.

Brightleaf blinked sadly as Cedarstar turned and stalked away. She turned and made her way to the nursery, setting down the young kit and curling around it. The other queens stared at her as she padded in. Honeycloud curled protectively around her kits and Fernpoppy glanced down nervously at her swollen belly.

Nudging the young fox, Brightleaf got it to latch on and suckle. She purred, looking down at her new adopted kit.

Sunkit, Honeycloud's oldest broke away from his mother, and padded over to her. He sniffed at the small animal. " What is it?" He asked curiously.

" It's a kit." Brightleaf replied.

" But it doesn't look like me, and I'm a kit." Sunkit squeaked.

" That's because it's a fox kit." Brightleaf meowed.

Sunkit blinked, before meowing, " What are you gonna name it?"

" I'm going to name her...Rowankit." Brightleaf meowed. Brightleaf didn't plan on telling Rowankit what she was, until she was ready. She would be raised as a true clan cat.

Before Sunkit could meow something else, his mother picked him up and carried him back over to her nest.

Brightleaf looked down fondly at her kit. " My sweet little Rowankit..."

**So, What did you think? I worked hard on this. Let me just say a few things before you review. If your a flamer; go away. Next, I did some research and found that smaller foxes and larger cats are about the same size, so nobody can say anything about that. ;p **

**Third, If you didn't figure it out already, this story is based off of Disney's Tarzan. I quoted a few things in here, lol. Lastly, Baby foxes are also called kits.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. REVIEW**

**( The foxes names are pronounced Den-ill, Za-car-ee, and A-hall-ee)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Wow, when was the last time I updated this? Forever ago! Sorry for the wait guys! I was in a creative slump, but I think I'm ready to write again! After some thinking, I took down my story I posted just for allegiances, and put them into the first chapter. I also changed some names and added the other clans, so now the first chapter is uber long. Sorry about that guys! Okay, one more important thing before I start! I thought about it, and finally realized that naming the main character Foxkit was just too...meh. You guys know what I mean, yeah? Anyway, I renamed her Rowankit. I like it a lot more. **

**Now, on with the story!**

" Rowankit, back away from there!" Brightleaf called from across the nursery.

The small kit scampered back away from the wall of the nursery, where warriors were repairing a small hole that had been letting in a draft.

" Sorry..." Rowankit squeaked.

She stumbled as a golden bundle crashed into her side. "Ouch! Sunkit!" Rowankit cried.

The little golden tom got up and giggled. " Whoops..." He meowed, " Hey guess what?"

"What?" Rowankit asked, her tail bristling in a mixture of annoyance and excitement.

"My mom said she's going to take me out into the forest today!" He boasted, puffing out his chest.

"No way!" Rowankit barked with wide eyes, " No fair! Mom, can I go out in the forest too?"

Brightleaf shook her head. " No Rowankit, not till you're a little older." she meowed gently.

Rowankit plopped onto the ground, letting out a disappointed huff. _Darn, I really wanted to go. I barely get to go outside the nursery..._

"Hey, Don't worry Rowankit. I'll tell you all about it when I get back, I promise! Maybe I'll catch a mouse, and then we can share it!" Sunkit offered in an effort to cheer her up again.

Rowankit grinned, flashing her small white teeth. " Okay then!" She responded happily.

"Come on Sunkit, your sister is already outside with your father" Honeycloud called from the nursery entrance.

"Coming!" Sunkit mewled, running after her as she padded out.

Rowankit watched the tip of his golden striped tail disappear before turning to her mother. She opened her mouth to protest about having to stay in the nursery again, but Brightleaf's tail over her muzzle silenced her.

"Rowankit, I don't want to hear you ask to go out into the forest again, or you'll be playing by yourself for the next quarter moon." She threatened.

Rowankit closed her mouth quickly, looking down. " I'm sorry..." She mumbled, " I just really wanted to go out with Sunkit."

Brightleaf sighed, pulling her kit closer to her with her paw. " Listen, how about we make a deal, hm? If you don't ask to go out into the forest anymore, then I'll let you play out in the camp with Sunkit when he gets back, alright?" she meowed.

Rowankit nodded, wagging her tail. " Alright!" she barked.

" Good." Brightleaf purred, " Now why don't you take a nap so you won't be tired when Sunkit get's back."

Rowankit let out a yawn. " Okay. Can I ask one thing though...will I ever get to go out into the forest?" She asked, curling up by her mother's belly.

" Of course you will. You'll be an apprentice, won't you? And then you'll be a warrior." Brightleaf responded, licking Rowankit's head.

" I mean before that." Rowankit muttered sleepily.

" We'll see. The forest is a dangerous place. You could get lost or run into a wild animal like a _badger_." Brighleaf meowed, he voice quavering on the last word.

Rowankit was about to ask what a badger was, but the warm lull of sleep overtook her before she could open her mouth again to speak.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

" Rowankit, wake up!" Sunkit meowed loudly into the young fox's ear.

Startled, Rowankit jerked her head up, nearly hitting the golden tom's muzzle. " Woah!" Sunkit meowed, jumping back.

"Whoops, sorry. You scared me." Rowankit yawned, standing up and shaking out her fur, " So, how was the forest?"

" It was really cool! Me and Lightkit saw a squirrel!" Sunkit boasted.

" Did you catch it?" Rowankit asked with excitement.

" Ha, Sunkit made so much noise when he saw it, the squirrel dashed up a tree." Lightkit called from across the nursery. Even in the gloom of the den, her silvery-white pelt and green eyes were shining as if she were out in the sun.

" Whatever Lightkit, you were scared when it tried to drop that acorn on us!" Sunkit countered.

Lightkit narrowed her eyes playfully, letting out a tiny growl.

" Oh, I almost forgot! Brightleaf said I could go play out in the camp, and you could join if Honeycloud is okay with it." Rowankit barked, looking back at her mother who was still dozing.

Sunkit turned to his mother hopefully. The golden queen looked at Rowankit nervously. " I don't know..." She meowed quietly.

"Please?" the two kits begged.

"...Fine. Alright. But be careful." Honeycloud meowed, an apprehensive gleam still in her eyes.

Brightleaf flicked her ear and stood up. " I'll go out there with them Honeycloud." She offered, a twinge of annoyance laced in her meow.

Honeycloud dipped her head in thanks, her ears falling flat. Brightleaf kept her gaze on her a moment longer before leading the kits outside. The bright light of the sun blinded Rowankit for a moment, and when she could see again, Sunkit was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, something crashed into her side, knocking her down. " Gotcha!" Sunkit meowed in triumph.

Rowankit let out a playful growl and pushed Sunkit off of her and pouncing onto the tom. The two rolled around in their play-fight, nearly tripping Patchfur as he helped Hollowpaw carry in a large rabbit.

" Watch where you're going!" He called after them as they rolled away through the rabbit's fur.

" Sorry!" Sunkit panted, briefly remaining on top of Rowankit before she kicked him off again. Both kits got to their paws, and Rowakit began to back up so she could charge at Sunkit.

After a few steps, she ran into a large set of legs and paws. Slowly she lifted her head up to look at the cat she had run into, and her eyes met the green eyes of Cedarstar. He let out a low growl, pushing the kit away from him.

" What do you two think you are doing? You're getting in the way of the warriors, and kicking up dust all over the fresh kill." He growled.

"S-sorry Cedarstar!" Rowankit whimpered, " We didn't mean to...we were just playing."

Cedarstar growled again, but fell silent as Brightleaf padded up. " They're just kits Cedarstar." She meowed, standing over them protectively.

The dark ginger leader blinked before turning away and returning to his den. Brightlef let out a sigh as he disappeared, and looked down at the kits.

" Come on then, we better get back to the nursery." She meowed quietly.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Rowankit opened her eyes, tail twitching with excitement. Today was the day her mother promised to take her into the forest! She jumped out of her nest, stretching and letting out a yawn before putting her paws on her mothers side. She had waited a long time for this.

" Come on, get up!" She barked happily.

Brightleaf opened one eye slowly, then the other. " Alright, I'm up." she meowed, getting to her paws, "Are you sure you don't want to wait till you're an apprentice? You only have half a moon to go."

" No way!" Rowankit growled.

" Fine. Let's get something to eat first though, okay?" Brightleaf purred.

The pair walked out into the camp and towards the fresh kill pile. The sun was already up, but Rowankit could tell by the sleepy looks in the warriors eyes that it hadn't been up too long.

" Here, lets share this sparrow." Brightleaf offered, picking up the bird and carrying it over to a quiet spot. She plucked off some of the feathers, and offered the revealed flesh to Rowankit.

The young fox took a bite of the bird, grinning as the warm flavor entered her mouth. She had never had sparrow before, though she had eaten a lot mouse and a little bit of rabbit. Brightleaf took a few bites of the bird before pushing it back towards her kit.

When the two had finished their meal, Brightleaf disposed of the remains and led the way the the camp entrance. With a flick of her tail she led the way out into the forest.

Rowankit let out a gasp as she exited the thorn tunnel, taking her first real look at the forest that was her home. Large tree branches swayed in the breeze, bringing a warm scent of prey that made Rowankit's mouth water, even though she had just eaten.

"Wow, it's amazing!" she barked.

Brightleaf let out a purr. " Come on, this way." She meowed, leading her through the trees and undergrowth.

Suddenly she stopped, lowering herself to the ground. Rowankit was about to ask what was going on, when she saw the furry gray creature sitting at the base of a large beech tree. She kept silent, trying not to move. She saw Brighleaf tense, and then she was pouncing on the unknowing prey. The squirrel let out a small squeak, before Brightleaf silenced it with a bite to the neck.

"That was cool!" Rowankit barked, bouncing over to her mother.

"Thank you little one." Brightleaf purred, burying her catch, "See how I'm storing my prey? We do this so we can keep hunting without having to worry about other animals coming to steal it while we're away."

Rowankit nodded, taking it all in. Brightleaf licked her head before leading the way to a group of ferns.

She paused to scent the air, before turning back to her kit. "What can you smell on these ferns?" She asked.

Rowankit took a moment to breath all the scents in through her nose. She closed her eyes, thinking about what she could smell. "Thunderclan of course, mouse...and...Sunkit?" She murmured.

"Close. It's actually Pinetail's scent, Sunkit's father." Brightleaf corrected.

" Oh." Rowankit barked, sniffing again. It was very similar to Sunkit's but it was missing the bit of Honeycloud and the warm milk scent that came form the nursery queens.

Brightleaf smiled and led the way back to the beech tree, digging up her catch. " Do you want to carry it?" She asked the young fox.

"Sure!" Rowankit squeaked, picking up the squirrel. It was heavier than she expected, but she manged to keep her head up so she wouldn't trip over the creature's long tail.

Slowly the two made their way back to camp seeing a patrol pass by on their way into the thorn tunnel. Rowankit started for the fresh-kill pile, but Brightleaf steered her towards the nursery instead.

" Why don't you take that to Honeycloud?" She suggested, "I'll grab something for Fernpoppy. She must be tired after having to feed those kits."

Rowankit nodded and dragged the squirrel to the nursery, it's long tail making a line in the dust.

_Wait till Sunkit hears about my adventure in the forest!_

**Well, end of Chapter two! Did you guys like it? I hope so! This was actually going to be longer but...it was already four and a half pages long, heh heh. **

**Not very much happened in this chapter, but it'll pick up soon! I'm trying not to rush it, but I have a few plans for the next chapters coming up. ;D**

**Don't forget to leave a review! **


End file.
